Together As One
by Pricat
Summary: Five Children and IT. Sequel to my fic Dream your Dream Away. Izz and Leah are sad until an old friend they thought they'd lost is found but great danger is behind them and only together they can face it.
1. Never Losing Hope

Together As One

Ch 1

It was raining. Izzard J Nassicus looked out the window as Leah ran into the house from high school.

He was feeling sad along with Leah. In the battle that had destroyed the Angel of Darkness, a friend they cared about had given herself up to save the world.

But they had to bring her back but first they had to find her…

Elisa smiled as Leah entered her room.

She saw the female Psammead give her something. It was Izz's birth medallion which his real parents had given him when he was a baby.

"_Maybe we should tell him about his real parents. It might help._

_But it might make things worse." _Leah thought as she went into Carley's room where Izz was sitting on the bed. He was thinking.

It was about that dream he'd had a few nights after the battle.

But then he heard a voice.

"_Come and find me Izz. I'm in Aria in the place where those are lost wait until their loved ones come to bring them back." _Carley told him in his head.

He knew where she was, he just had to get there but he knew a way.

He knew he wasn't supposed to use Ogreix that he and Carley shared unless they were the Psammeadis Knight but this was worth the risk.

He then focused on opening the portal and when he opened them, the portal was there. "I'm coming Carley!" he thought as he went into the portal. It then vanished.

Leah was nervous as she opened the door but didn't find Izz there.

"He must've ran to Aria to try and find Carley." Elisa said to her.

She hoped this was okay and that he'd come back.

In Aria Izz was in the Realm of Dreams. This was where those who were lost waited for their loved ones to find them.

He hoped she was here...

"Hey Izz." a voice said. He then turned around to see it was her...


	2. Dream Come True

Together As One

Ch 2

Izz smiled as he hugged her. "I've been feeling alone since you were lost." He said nuzzling Carley on the shoulder.

"You found me Izz. Your faith showed you the way to me and you never gave up. Let's go home." Carley answered as they were surrounded by magic.

They then disappeared. They then appeared in Carley's room.

Izz smiled as he watched her transform into her Psammead form and was wearing a kimono.

"_I can't believe I did it! Wait until Leah and the others find out you're back!"_ he thought nuzzling her as her eyes closed.

It was midnight but Elisa couldn't sleep. She was worried about Izz.

She knew he was worried about Carley.

She hoped he'd be okay when they told him about his real parents.

Leah woke as the sun rose with a strange feeling in her heart. She didn't know why but she had to go into Carley's room.

She opened the door softly and gasped softly when she saw Carley sleeping in bed beside Izz. A happy tear fell as she left the room.

"_She's back! How did he find her? I hope she doesn't leave again." _She thought as she went back into her room.

She had Izz's birth medallion in her hand.

She needed to talk to her.

Carley then came downstairs with Izz later for breakfast. She and Leah hugged.

"Where were you? Izz and I were so upset when you were lost. We thought we'd never find you again." Leah said.

"I missed you too. I was lost in the Realm of Dreams but Izz found me. I know you love me with all your hearts." Carley told her.

"We need to talk in private. It's about Izz." Leah whispered as they went out of the room.

"We're going to tell him he's adopted. I hope that he doesn't freak out." Leah told her.

Carley nodded as she got dressed while breakfast was getting ready.

Leah smiled as she and Carley entered the high school building.

Kristen growled as her eyes glowed with dark magic. "So her pathetic friend is back. Soon I'll avenge my Mom." she thought as she went off to class.

Leah heard Brittany ask her about the battle against the Angel of Darkness but she didn't feel like talking about it.

Carley and her had decided to keep what happened between them.

Later Izz saw worry in Carley's room as she came home.

"I've something important to tell you. I hope you understand." she said to him...


	3. Yearning to be with those Lost

Together As One

Ch 3

Izz was dumb struck as Carley showed him his birth medallion.

"I'm sorry we hid this from you. We were going to tell you but Jen told us not to let you know until after the final battle.

I'll help you find them." She told him as he opened the medallion and looked at the photo.

"_I wonder where they are. I know they're lost imprisoning the Angel of Darkness. I know you were lost and we found you but maybe I can find them._

_I have to try." _He thought sadly as he sat on the bed.

He had the medallion open and was looking at the picture of his parents and him.

He then lay on the bed.

Leah saw Carley walk into the kitchen. "How did it go?" she asked her.

"He was shocked. It's going to take time for him to heal. Love is the only thing that can mend a broken heart." She answered as they made nachos.

Krya was watching Izz in his misery.

She then opened the window and came into the room.

"_He's hurt and I can use this to my upper hand!" _she thought as she watched Izz sleep.

He was having another dream.

He was in the throne room. He then saw somebody. It was his mother.

"_Hello son. It's been along time. I know you feel sad about us being lost. _

_You showed great courage finding your partner, now you must use it to find us. Your journey begins now." _She told him.

He watched as the throne room faded.

He then woke up. He then saw Krya and freaked.

"Shut up Izzard! Don't you want to see your parents again?

I know where they are. They're in the Domin Forest. What do you think?" she told him.

"How do you know that? You could be lying, trying to make me hurt my friends." Izz replied to her showing his teeth.

"I'm not, okay? They're in my Mom's lair in the Caves of Misery. I'm doing this because I hate my father left and my Mom was destroyed.

I hate being alone, okay? I'm lonely like you but you have friends who love and care about you while I have nothing." she replied sadly.

He could see the sadness in her eyes. He sighed watching her leave. He was thinking about going to Aria to save his parents later but wasn't sure. He and Carley were a team and it would be too dangerous alone.

Leah then watched as Carley entered her room carrying a tray with nachos and other foods.

"Izz? You in here?" she asked as she put the tray on the bed but found a letter on her bedside table.

Dear Friend

I had to go to Aria to save my parents. A new secret ally told me where they were. They're in the Caves of Misery.

I know I can do this but if I get hurt or don't come back, don't worry.

You just have to find me

Izzard.

It read.

She was worried at reading the letter. She had to go help Izz but something was stopping her.

"I hope you're okay until I get there." she thought nervous.

Izz had walked into the Caves of Misery. "Mom? Dad? You in here?" he asked. Suddenly he heard laughter as he was trapped in a cage...


	4. The Fire Within

Together As One

Ch 4

Izz watched as Krya appeared. There was an evil smile on her face as he tried to break free.

"_I can't believe he has great power in him endowed to him by his parents. But Mom told me I have to make him angry. This shall be fun." All I have to do is make him angry._

_That's how his power activates itself." _She thought as she slashed Izz's arm with her taloned hand.

He gritted his teeth as he felt pain throb through his body as she kept hurting him.

"Why won't you use it to save yourself? You're badly injured." She told him.

"What're you talking about? I don't understand!" Izz replied to her.

"Don't play dumb Psammead! I'm talking about the power your parents endowed you with but it's been dormant within you but only great strength can release it!" she answered but then she was knocked off her feet as Carley appeared.

"Let him go!" she yelled but Krya smiled evilly.

She knew Izz carecfor this human more than anything.

"Think fast loser!" she yelled as she released her most strongest attack on the girl.

Izz watched as the dust settled and his friend was lying there greatly wounded.

He watched as Krya cackled at this.

"What're you going to do Izz? You know you're a nobody, aloser, a failure like your friend! Why save a human? Magical beings are more higher on the food chain than mere mortals.

Especially disabled, weak ones like her!" she told him.

Izz then felt a strange feeling emerging in his heart.

"_What is this feeling? It's…. like I'm on fire! Krya thinks humans are weak but they're not! They can be evil but some are kind, brave and loving towards us especially my friends!_

_Now I see why I'm strong. _

_With them, I can't lose._

_Is this the power she was talking about?" _he thought as his eyes turned to violet eye slits and his fur changed from grey to black with spikes.

His finger tips became claws.

"_At last it's emerged! I knew his anger at seeing a friend hurt would actuvate it!" _Krya thought as she lunged at him but he vanished but reappeared behind her.

"I won't let you hurt them! They're my friends! Nothing, not even the food chain will change that! Equixis!" Izz snarled as great power emerged from him and surrounded the caves destroying Krya's power.

"We'll meet again!" Krya said fading.

Izz then came over to Carley. He felt odd. There was too much power rushing through him to control it.

He had to let it out before it consumed him and went insane.

He ran into the Domin Forest.

Suddenly from his home in the Forest of Hope Jen felt an awesome surge of magic rip through the Domin Forest.

Izz smiled as he was exhausted. His eyes became kind and his fir was soft and grey again.

He then walked back into the Caves and saw Carley staggering to her feet.

"What you did…. Was cool. How did you do that?" she said as they went through the portal and back into her room.

"I'm not sure." He answered as his eyes closed as they lay on the bed…

Leah was shocked when she saw her best friends lying there hurt.

"What happened to them?" she asked herself but then Jen appeared.

"I believe I know what happened. Krya led Izz into a trap by saying that his parents were in the Caves of Misery to get him to come but it was to make him unleash an ancient power within him that was his parent's gift to him before they were lost.

Carley had went there to rescue him but Krya used this to her upper hand and it made him unleash this power dormant within him." he explained to her.

"What is this power they endowed him?" Leah and Elisa asked him curious.

"It's the Flame of Equinix. It has been passed down to many in his family for countless years.

Only because it's only activated in times of great rage or bravery, it's hard to control and some wielders go insane." Jen answered her.

"Why would they?" Leah asked worried.

"It can take over those who are hurting within easily but that's why Izz's heart must be made stronger." Jen answered as he faded.

Later that night Izz woke up feeling tired but sore. His birth medallion was on the bedside table and he put it on.

He looked sad as he watched Carley sleep.

Right now he was confused.

Where had that power he'd used came from?

Maybe Leah and the others would help him but he saw Jen appear.

"What you used was the Flame of Equinix. Your father used it to seal the Angel of Darkness away.

Your parents endowed it upon you as their gift before they were lost.

It can only be activated in times of extreme rage or bravery but it's hard to master.

Some wielders have even gone mad because it took over them because they were hurting within and it used that to change them.

That's why your heart must be pure and strong." he explained.

Izz understood as he saw his friend leave.

Leah smiled as he entered the kitchen but it gave him more things to ponder...

He had an idea about finding his parents...


	5. The Voice of the Flame

Together As One

Ch 5

Izz clutched his head in agony the next morning. Recently ever since he'd found out about the Flame of Equinix, he'd been getting head aches.

It was if somebody was trying to talk to him from within.

Leah watched as he took pain killers as she, Carley, Elisa and David ate breakfast.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Carley asked softly.

"Yes sometimes. It's… like somebody trying to talk to me inside my head." He answered but then he clutched it.

He was having another head ache but more painful.

He then heard a voice begin to speak.

"_Hello Izzard can you hear me?" _it said to him.

"Yes I can hear you. Who're you? Why're you talking to me and giving me these head aches?" Izz answered it.

It laughed at that.

"_I'm the voice of the Flame of Equinix and it's time you let me out so we can have some fun!" _it answered.

"No! I'm not supposed to let you out. I can't control the Flame only through anger and I don't want to hurt my friends!" Izz told it.

"_Fool! Forget them. They're holding you back. If it wasn't for them, you'd be with your parents by now and ruling the kingdom._

_Having friends makes you weak, happiness is for losers._

_Only anger and hate can make you stronger." _It told him.

Leah watched nervously as Izz's eyes became violet eye slits and his fur turned black with spikes.

"N-No! Stop! I control you, not you controlling me!" Izz yelled as he changed back to normal but fainted.

Carley caught him.

"Will he be alright? What he did was weird. What was that he changed into?" Leah asked her nervous.

"It's the form he becomes when he uses the Flame of Equinix. He can't control it and he becomes full of rage. I think that voice he was talking to belonged to the Flame.

Leah nodded as they walked to school.

But in her room Izz shivered as he woke up.

He was feeling nervous. But he heard the screams of his friends and that made him angry.

He then felt another head ache come on as the Flame's voice returned.

"_Let me into your heart, blacken it with darkness. It's the only way to find those you care about who were lost." _It told him.

"I can't! I'm not dark like you. My strength comes from helping my friends." He replied.

"_You don't have a choice Izzard. Nobody ever loved you. Your parents abandoned you. They knew you were too dangerous to be in Aria._

_Being with humans has made you weak." _It replied.

Carley heard him scream in her head for help.

She was in the lunch room.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked her. Fear was in her eyes.

"It's Izz. Something bad is happening to him." She said. She could feel Izz's pain in her heart.

She was nervous the rest of the afternoon.

When class was over, they ran back to Leah's house.

Carley saw Izz stagger towards them in his Flame form.

"Izz you okay? You don't look good." Carley said trying not to show fear in her vocal tone.

"No, not okay. H-Help me before…. Prepare to fight!" he said, his violet eye slits glowing with magic as his spikes pinned Carley to the wall.

"What's his problem? It's like he went evil." Leah said as Izz shot a blast of magic at her but somebody stopped it.

It was Carley.

She'd became Ogre Child using her Ogreix.

"Leah it's not his fault. The Flame got to him. He tried so hard but we can stop it before he does something bad." She told her friend.

Inside of him, Izz had been wrapped up in the Flame's being but was still fighting for control.

Leah then saw her friend approach Izz as he clutched his head.

"Please stop! I don't want to have to hurt you. We're friends." Carley told him.

Inside of him, Izz smiled. She knew he wasn't doing this but he wasn't strong enough to make the Flame stop.

Leah watched as Izz shot a spike into her friend's leg but he fainted and became himself again.

"Did he stop?" she asked her. She nodded as she took the spike out. Some blood came out but bandaged it. It hurt.

When Izz woke up later, he was confused at the way Leah was giving the cold shoulder.

"I... let her use me to hurt you. I'm sorry, so sorry. I tried to control it but it got to me." he said crying.

"It'll be okay. We'll find a way you can control it without going mental." Carley said hugging him.

He smiled at her sadly.

Later that night he watched as she slept. He was thinking about what happened. He then left a note and left...

The next morning Carley woke up but found Izz wasn't there.

There was a note...


	6. Seal of Control

Together As One

Ch 6

Leah noticed Carley hadn't shown up at Home room

She knew she was worried about Izz especially finding that note.

Dear Partner

I've decided to run away. With the Flame of the Equinix inside me, I'm too dangerous to be with you.

I couldn't bear hurting you more like yesterday.

Just forget we were friends.

I'll never forget you.

Izz.

It read.

Before leaving for school, she saw Jen talking to Carley.

"_I wonder what he gave her that she ditched. She's out there looking for Izz." _She thought as she headed to the library.

Carley heard crying in her mind as she entered the park.

It was Izz. He was hiding in the sand pit.

"Izz it's okay. I'm not mad at you for running away.

I… just want to help you." She told him.

He then heard the voice of the Flame in his head but tried to ignore it.

"Carley stay away from me!" he yelled.

Jen then showed up.

"There's a way we can help him. It's by giving him a seal of control so he can have control over the flame but it requires blood to do it, yours since you're friends." He explained to her.

She then used his dagger to make a wound in her hand and used the blood from it to draw a kanji seal on him that would help.

Jen was holding Izz still.

"This might hurt a little." He told him.

"It'll be worth it if I can be with my friends." Izz replied as Jen recited the spell.

The blood seal glowed with magic and Izz felt pain in him but got up after a few minutes.

He was in his Flame form but was upset.

It was because of Carley's leg.

Leah then saw Carley show up with Izz in her arms.

"Where were you? Where was he?" she asked her.

"He was at the park. The voice of the Flame was driving him nuts. I had to put a magical seal on him but he needs to get adjusted to it, okay?" Carley answered as they walked home.

That night Izz felt weird. He was sleep walking and causing damage to the living room.

Leah was nervous as he was in his Flame form.

"Izz you okay? Why aren't you answering me?" she asked him but he didn't answer.

She saw tears cine from his eyes as she woke him up. He then ran off to Aria.

This worried Leah.

She then saw Krya ahow up. She cackled at the damage.

"What did you do to him?" she asked angrily. "He's following his heart and going to to find his parents." she answered as she attacked Leah.

Carley then attacked Krya. She saw her fly off.

"Where's Izz?" she asked her. "I don't know. He was sleep walking until I woke him up and he took off to Aria." Leah answered her.

In Aria Izz was in the Caves of Misery. He'd a feeling they were here. He saw a weird book and tablet.

He then read it. It was a spell to bring those back to life.

He recited it hoping his parents would come back but after the magic faded, they weren't there.

"Why can't I do this? I should be strong enough to do this!" he said with tears in his eyes breaking down.

"Maybe you're not meant to do it on your own. Together we're strong." Carley said as he hugged her.

He then left with her but was depressed.

He felt like his inner strength had gone and might not come back...


	7. Sugar Shock

Together As One

Ch 7

Izz was lying on Carley's room depressed.

He was drowning his sorrows with tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream while looking at the photo in his birth medallion.

"_Why couldn't I save you guys? I used the Flame to recite the spell. Maybe you're not coming back." _He thought as he felt sleepy.

"_Maybe a nap would make me feel better." _He thought as he fell asleep.

In Cookery Class Carley was making meatballs and pasta along with the pasta Leah was making.

Suddenly her cell phone vibrated in her jean pocket.

"Come on guys! Izz needs help!" Elisa thought as she heard the answer machine come on.

She left a message and hung up.

Later at lunch Carley noticed she had one new voice mail message and listened to it.

"_Hey guys it's Elisa. Something's wrong with Izz. He isn't waking up and there's empty ice cream tubs on the bed. I'm worried." _It said.

Fear was in her eyes but she couldn't leave but she could go check on Izz.

Leah and the others wondered what was wrong as they watched her take off.

Elisa was worried for her brother but was relieved when Carley came into the room.

She was amazed by how much candy and ice cream Izz had ate.

"I know what's wrong. I'm taking him to a hospital in Aria, okay? He'll be alright, I promise." She reassured Elisa.

She nodded sadly. Her friend had opened a portal to Aria and had went through it. Izz was in her arms.

Leah wondered why there was sadness in Carley's eyes as she joined her in Computer class.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" she said to her. Leah understood as they were researching their own random stuff.

She hoped Izz would be okay. He'd been put in a hospital bed with a catheter in his arm. She had a feeling it hurt him.

Leah saw tears in her friend's eyes as she explained what had happened. Leah felt sorry for her.

She knew Carley was her friend but had a feeling it was more than friendship.

"How do you feel towards me?" Leah asked her softly.

Carley felt her heart race at that. "You make me feel special. You're the only one who treats me as a person, not some disabled freak or monster.

I've been alone until... you came and made things better. In my heart I feel it's love but I know it freaks you out.

I'm like you. No boy has ever wanted to date me and it upsets me seeing others in love and holding hands. I just wish I could feel what it's like to be in Love, true love with somebody who loves you as you are." Carley explained to her as they walked home.

She then went to see Izz. He had woken up. Pain was in his arm.

"What am I doing here?" he asked scared. "Don't you remember? You went into a hypo after eating all that sugar. I was scared when Elisa told me." she answered softly.

"I remember that but why did happen? What's wrong with me?" he said nervously.

She then saw the doctor walk into the hall with her.

"He has a baby Diabetes Beast inside of him but it's the dangerous type, the one that requires needles." he told her.

She looked sad. She knew how that felt. She didn't know how to tell Izz. She knew he'd take it hard the way she had when she'd found out she had Diavetes but hers wasn't serious. She'd learned to take care of it.

She knew it would be harder for Izz.

"Thanks." she replied as she left.

Leah noticed she was upset when she came back.

"How is he?" Leah asked her.

"He's sick, very sick. If he has sugar, he'll die!" she answered her sadly...


	8. The Right Choice

Together As One

Ch 8

Leah watched as Carley locked the cupboards that had ice cream, candy and anything with sugar in it.

She knew she was doing it for Izz, to help him with having Diabetes.

He didn't know about this yet.

Carley was bracing herself for his reaction when she told him.

"I'm giving you guys a key that will open the locks if you want snacks. Just don't let Izz use them, okay?" she told Leah and David as she gave them a key.

"What's going on?" Leah heard somebody ask.

It was Izz. He'd came home from hospital. The doctor had showed Carley how to help him use the Epi pen and the glucose checker that she had to prick his finger with to check his blood sugar levels.

"Morning. You sleep okay?" Leah asked him.

"Yes I did. I'm in a pancake mood today with maple syrup and whipped cream." He answered her.

Carley shot him a look.

"What did I do?" he asked as there was a bowl of cereal with fruit in it. "What's this?" he asked.

"Breakfast." Carley replied.

"Eww! Where's the pancakes?" he said making a face.

"You… can't eat pancakes or ice cream ever again." She told him walking out of the room.

"_Wow she seemed upset. She doesn't want him to get worse. Maybe I should help him understand." _Leah thought as Izz was staring at the bowl.

"Izz do you know why you can't have pancakes or anything you like? You have a little thing called Diabetes which affects your blood sugar.

When you have sugar, you pass out and go into a hypo and then we have to inject insulin into you to help you, okay?

Carley gave you that food because it helps to contain the Diabetes." Leah explained to him.

Izz looked scared.

"It's okay to be frightened about it but you're not alone. Somebody very close to you has it too." She reassured him.

"Who else has it?" Izz asked her curious.

"Carley does but hers isn't serious like yours. She takes awesome care of herself. She wants to make sure the Diabetes never comes back." Leah answered.

"What do you mean?" Izz said thinking.

"She made it go away by taking great care of herself." Leah said.

In Aria Krya had stolen a cure for Diabetes knowing Izz would come to them but they also had Carley locked in a cage.

Izz then saw a vision in his mind.

It was Krya.

"_Hello Izz. I found something that might help with your condition or get rid of it. But it'll cost you. _

_Are you sure you want to pay the price?" _she told him.

He then went to Aria. Krya saw him arrive.

"Carley! I'll get you out of there, okay?" he said to her but Krya stopped him.

"I know you have Diabetes. What I have could cure you, make it go away. What do you say?

All you have to do is give up being her partner and then you'll be cured!

"You could eat whatever you wanted to again." she replied.

Izz looked at her, then at Carley. This wasn't worth losing a friend over.

"Sprry Krya but it's not worth it. Besides with Carley's help, Diabetes might leave me without your cure." Izz told her as he freed Carley from the cage.

Krya then smashed the vial and flew off...

Carley hugged him.

"I'm proud of you. You could've been free of the Diabetes but you didn't. Why?" she told him.

"I wanted to but then I remembered Leah saying how you made it go away. Tou were brave destroying it. I'm not but I want to try." Izz told her.

"Good." she replied as they left.

Later that night Izz nuzzled Carley.

"Don't worry. I'm sure human scientists will create a cure. Then Diabetes won't stand a chance." she said as they fell asleep.

Leah smiled. She and Elisa had rescued two hugre vials of the cure because they'd gone to Aria and found vials of it...

She wondered if their friends would take it or not...


	9. A New Life

Together As One

Ch 9

Izz was feeling weak in the house. Something wasn't right.

It was to do with this new kid hanging around the house.

His fur had went from grey to white. "_She mustn't believe in magic. That's why this is happening." _He thought as he saw Carley come in.

She looked worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"There's a non believer in the house. This only happens if one is near magical creatures." He told her coughing.

She then closed the door to Leah's room so Kendra wouldn't make Elisa sick.

Leah understood when she explained to her.

"Will he die?" David asked her worried.

"I hope not. Maybe if I take him to Aria, he'll be okay." Carley told them.

Leah nodded as a portal opened and she went through it with Izz in her arms.

"_I hope he gets better soon. I wonder why Kendra made him sick." _She thought as Kendra left.

Elisa then came out of her hiding place as Leah entered the room. She looked like she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked her sitting on her bed.

"It's Izz." She answered.

"He's sick but I don't know why." Leah told her.

"I do. Your friend Kendra gave him Non Belief Sickness. When a mortal doesn't believe in magic or magical beings, they give them that sickness.

But he'll be okay in Aria but he's been moody lately." Elisa explained to her.

She understood.

Skye put Izz in a contained bed which was sealed from the other beds in the royal infirmary.

"Will he be okay?" Carley asked her worriedly.

"He'll be fine but tired from what's going on inside him. Don't you know? He's going to bring a child into the world. You and him will be parents." she answered.

Carley was confused by this. "Don't female Psammeads give birth?" she asked her. The good hearted witch smiled at her.

"No. There are no females left so it's being born and brought into the world by the both of you.

Your love helped it but now you must help.

Baby Psammeads can be made but only through female love so males bond with a human one that they care about.

The way for babies to enter the world is by leading them with your belief." Skye explained to her.

Carley understood.

She noticed that Izz's stomach was huger than normal.

She then laid a hand on him. She closed her eyes. Skye watched as her aura revealed herself. She then heard the sounds of crying as an infant appeared.

It looked like Izz but had her eyes. "What're you going to name him?" Skye asked her.

"I'll have to check with Izz, okay?" Carley replied smiling.

Skye watched as she left for Leah's house. The witch held the Psammead infant in her arms...


End file.
